


Hanging Out

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Countdown [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Dating, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Phone Calls & Telephones, Piggyback Rides, Public Display of Affection, Sharing Clothes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Tobio and Hinata make time to see each other before the new semester starts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my fic, [Thinking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10127114), but part of a larger series. Starting from the beginning will probably make things clearer.
> 
> I struggled more than usual to finish this installment, but what better way to drag myself out of the writer's block hole than exploring the hellishly awkward romance between two of our Haikyuu!! faves? :) Thanks to all of you who have been leaving encouragement in the comments, it makes me very happy to know people are enjoying this as much as I am. (And it makes me wanna keep going!)
> 
> In other news, I didn't realize that second-years _weren't_ 15-16, so I've actually gone back and aged them up one year. Doesn't effect any plot points, just a detail from the first fic! They're both 17, to be clear.

**Hinata:** can i call u?

Tobio, who is untying his sneakers in his front hall having just come back from his fourth five-mile run in as many days, pulls his phone from his pocket and bites his lip. He’s been trying to… well, _run_ out of energy so he doesn’t spend all his free time under his covers in bed, and it’s worked so far. Mostly.

He doesn’t have time to text back before Hinata’s name pops up on his screen on a voice call.

“I guess you _can_ call me,” Tobio says as he tucks the phone between his ear and shoulder, tucking his sneakers back in a cubby and raising his eyebrows when Hinata grumbles at him.

“Hello to you, too!” his tinny voice travels through the receiver. Tobio just shrugs out of his hoodie, folds it and sets it on top of his sneakers. He then leans forward to stand. “You need to be nice to me, I’m trying to plan our date!”

Tobio, who was almost off the floor, smacks back down again. “Ow,” he mumbles. “We’re going on a da—”

“HANG OUT! We’re gonna hang out!” When Tobio has no response because he’s fighting very hard not to die of embarrassment, Hinata, in a tone that suggests he’s suffering as well, continues, “It was your idea!”

Tobio manages to pull himself off the floor, out of his paralyzing awkwardness, and into the kitchen where he grabs a glass of milk. “Okay, okay,” he says as he drops a straw into his drink. “What’s your plan?”

“What’s _your_ plan?!”

“Uh,” Tobio begins, heading to his living room.

The when is easy enough to figure out, but the _where_ to ‘hang out’... it gives Tobio some trouble. Pacing and listening to Hinata think out loud on the other end, he runs out of ideas quickly. That tends to happen when you can’t think of anything but...

“C’mon, Kageyama,” Hinata huffs. Tobio sits on the couch and makes bubbles in his milk with his straw as he listens. “We have to do something that’s _not_ volleyball!”

“No volleyball?” Tobio pulls his legs up on the couch and folds one over the other. He frowns as he speaks into the receiver, “Not even volleyball-related?”

There’s a noise of something falling over, or maybe being tossed around, and then Hinata is yelling, “No! _None!_ We’re not gonna even talk about it!” as Tobio huffs with laughter. He was half serious, but he’s not going to tell Hinata that.

They agree to meet Saturday afternoon at the south entrance of Torono Town’s public park, and Tobio waives his right to plan anything because Hinata has “an awesome idea!!”

Tobio silently concedes that he’d be okay with anything as long as Hinata is there and could fill the silences he leaves. And Hinata will fill the silences. He’s physically incapable of shutting up.

“Okay, okay! Well, see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay,” Tobio replies, and listens to Hinata chatter for at least another minute more before he manages to end the call. Hinata’s annoying, sometimes, but once Tobio got used to the exaggerations and the drama and the made-up words, his voice is actually kind of nice to listen to.

On Saturday, Tobio walks downtown early so he can watch Hinata arrive on his bike with his parka and trademark white sweatshirt peaking out over the half-zipped jacket. He waves high over his orange head as he floats down the slight hill, and only looks away when he turns and jumps his wheel over the curb. Tobio watches him slow to a nice glide at the entrance to the park and smoothly steer his bike into a nearby rack as he dismounts.

Tobio is okay with bikes, but Hinata rides _every day_ to school over the mountain. Tobio, for all his athleticism, envies Hinata the energy he must have before he even sees anyone at school, considering how excitable he is at the end of each day. He lets himself imagine a universe where Hinata can just walk to practice like him, with him, even. He’d see him more, definitely. Maybe they would have been doing stuff like this— _hanging out_ —long before Christmas. Hinata’s only come over to his house once before all this started and they’ve been going to school together for a year and a half—

“Hi, Spacey-yama,” Hinata says, and Tobio belatedly realizes he’s just been staring at him even as Hinata locked up his bike and came to stand in front of him.

Tobio recovers quickly. “Hey, shrimp,” he says.

Hinata’s eyes go wide for a second before he’s laughing, “Shrimp! You never call me nicknames! That’s so weird!”

Tobio shrugs through his blush and pulls his beanie down over his ears. “Yeah, it didn’t sound right.”

“From now on you’re not allowed to call me anything that Tsukishima calls me, ‘kay?” he pronounces with a shake of his head. Hinata grabs his arm and tugs him into the barren-looking park. Despite the Tsukishima-mood-killer (at least, in Tobio’s opinion), Hinata is still smiling as he slips his arm through Tobio’s, so the cringey feeling crawling up Tobio’s back fades away with Hinata’s body heat seeping into his side.

Thankfully, there are a lot of evergreens and koi ponds, so their stroll through the park isn’t too sad, but Hinata’s enthusiasm wanes the further in they get and the more brown and soggy everything is.

“I forgot about the winter thing,” he grumbles eventually, as they make their way through. He looks extremely disappointed, like he’s just lost a tournament all on his own.

“Idiot,” Tobio says without heat.

“Hey,” Hinata’s reply is equally mild. “It’s not the only thing I have planned, I promise.”

Tobio looks down at him, with his red cheeks and his orange hair and his pink pout, and wants to kiss him.

“It’s okay,” Tobio says after a while. “Uh. How are you?”

Hinata pulls away from him to give him a look. “I’m great,” he says, after he confirms Tobio hasn’t grown an extra head. “Kenma introduced me to a new video game so I’ve been playing it straight through since I got it! How are you? What have you been doing?”

Tobio remembers the other night with the boxers, and then again yesterday morning, and does a terrible job at not becoming deeply mortified.

Hinata’s breaks into a smile as the silence stretches, eyebrows disappearing under the fringe of his hair as they rise.

“Not much,” Tobio mutters as he looks away. Ahead there’s an elderly woman with a scraggly-looking dog pooping, so that solves Tobio’s problem quickly. “Been helping my mom with chores. My mom’s sisters left just after the holidays, but dad came home from his trip the other night so we had a smaller Christmas with him.”

Hinata nods. “What’d you get, what’d you get?” he asks, tugging at Tobio’s jacket.

“They gave me a history book.”

Hinata makes a face. “What?!” he shouts, and the lady and her dog—not so far away this time—startle and scowl at him.

Tobio smirks as Hinata bows to her in apology and then turns back to him. “What?” he asks again. “Since when have you read history books for fun?”

“It’s the history of volleyball,” Tobio says, elbowing Hinata.

Hinata rolls his eyes and his head rolls with them. “Kageyamaaaa,” he groans.

“How long has it been?”

“Like, ten minutes!” Hinata whines, and playfully swats at him. “We decided no volleyball!”

Tobio ducks out of the way. “You asked!”

Instead of giving up, Hinata runs at him and jumps on his back. Tobio yelps when Hinata wraps his arms and legs around him and demands, “Giddy up, you volleyball nerd! Onward to the movies!”

“Movies?” Tobio asks, ignoring Hinata’s little heels knocking into his legs.

“Is that okay?” Hinata says into his ear.

Tobio grabs Hinata under his thighs and hoists him higher on his back. “Onward to the movies,” he replies.

Tobio was expecting a scary movie or action drama, but when they arrive at the cinema Hinata pulls his discount tickets from his back pocket and asks for two seats in the theater that always plays older movies. Tobio looks up and sees it’s a children’s film from when they were very young.

Whatever Tobio was expecting from a dark, almost empty theater and Hinata, it can’t compare to this. Throughout the film, Hinata leans over the armrest into Tobio’s space and sips at their melon soda through the long straw between them, left hand rummaging around in his box of candy and right resting on the armrest with fingertips tapping quietly on the side of the drink cup. He smells like apple shampoo and a little like after practice, since he’s still pretty warm from his trip over the mountain. He looks content and, well, excited… but that’s unsurprising.

Tobio has seen _Spirited Away_ —a while ago when it came out—but it’s almost like a new movie, watching the bratty main character whine as her parents turn into pigs, run around the old amusement park as the sun sets and blobby spirits come out of the cracks slowly starting to take form, startle when she meets a magical boy who pulls her sprinting into an adventure.

Tobio can relate.

When that No-Face character appears, Hinata hits Tobio over and over on his arm, and Tobio pushes at his face until Hinata’s fingers are just barely touching the knit of Tobio’s sweater, but still wiggling. So, Tobio grabs Hinata’s hand and doesn’t let go. Hinata doesn’t seem to mind, since he just grins as Tobio repositions their fingers so they lace together and Tobio is protected from further attack.

The movie is really good for a kid’s film, but more often than not Tobio finds himself turning to look at Hinata, who is absolutely captivated and probably the most still he’s ever seen him (even though he’s still munching on candy and leaning over to drink soda every now and then). Tobio’s content to let his gaze drift over to Hinata, that is, until he’s caught.

“Hey,” Hinata murmurs, leaning his head back in his seat as he tilts toward Tobio.

Tobio turns away because he’s too embarrassed to look at him anymore, but Hinata just leans over and kisses his cheek near his jaw. His nose brushes against his skin and Tobio’s shoulders rise up to his ears from the ticklish feeling.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it,” Hinata says.

“S’okay,” Tobio admits. “I don’t mind.”

Hinata shakes with a giggle. “Good,” he whispers, and then squeezes Tobio’s hand as he turns back to the movie, the rest of which Tobio spends pondering what would happen if he tried kissing Hinata as well.

“Ah! And then the part where Ubaba is like PSHEW! And No-Face just goes BLARRRGH!” Hinata enthuses on their way outside once the movie is over. Turns out it was a little crazier than Tobio remembered.

“I liked the spider guy best,” Tobio says.

“And the soot babies!!” Hinata replies, smashing his hands to his cheeks. Tobio looks down at him bouncing on the balls of his feet and suppresses a smile.

“What’s next?” he asks, zipping up his jacket.

“Well… I didn’t want to plan too far,” Hinata mutters, “in case you got tired of me and wanted to leave. Or something.”

Tobio frowns at him. “That’s stupid,” he says. Hinata’s grin looks wide enough to burst, but then Tobio continues, “I’m always tired of you.”

Hinata gapes at him. And then he yells and lunges at him.

“I’m kidding, I’m—stop it—I’m kidding, Hinata! Ow. HINATA!” Tobio grapples with his small assailant until a middle-aged couple walking past makes some disapproving noises, and then Hinata is off him in a second, beet red and halfheartedly glaring at Tobio, who is, admittedly, laughing.

“You’re not allowed to laugh if the only time you do it is at _me,_ ” Hinata grumbles, but Tobio just ruffles his fluffy hair.

“I’m done,” Tobio says, keeping close to Hinata since the sidewalk is full of cinema patrons and passers-by. “What should we do now?”

“Well, what do you wanna do?” Hinata plays with Tobio’s jacket zipper, rhythmically sliding it up and down a section of his chest while they deliberate. “Wanna get food?”

Even though he knows how dumb they both sound, he replies, “Sure. What do you want?” Tobio tilts his head to assess the shine of Hinata’s lip as he worries at it.

And then those lips slip into a coy smile. “I think you know what I want,” Hinata says.

He crowds in on Hinata, slowly backing him up against the streetlight behind him until their stomachs are pressed together—Hinata’s a little low toward his hips—and Hinata’s head hits the metal of the post lightly. “I know what you want,” Tobio echoes. He ducks his head, watching Hinata’s eyes go wide and dark, hovering _just there_ above his lips before he says, “Pork buns.”

Hinata squawks as Tobio dashes away down the sidewalk.

“I’ll—give—you— _buns_ ,” Hinata gasps as he chases him, narrowly missing kicking Tobio right in the butt as they near the restaurant Tobio likes… the one with really good dumplings.

“I pay this time,” Tobio insists once they reach the front door, and Hinata’s smile goes all funny as his face goes red again. “What?” he asks.

“Nothing!” Hinata says, and allows Tobio to guide him into the restaurant. “Thank you, Kageyama.”

Tobio frowns as they wait for the hostess. “It’s only fair. We switch. And then next date, you buy dinner, right?”

Hinata nods, almost shy. “Yeah, okay.”

Tobio seizes the opportunity: _”Yeah, okay,”_ he mimics, in that same voice Hinata always uses to mock him.

Hinata just laughs and pokes him in the side.

After dinner, and after Hinata groans from overeating all the way back through the park, they walk with Hinata’s bike to Tobio’s house. Progress is slow, and whether that’s because they’re both sleepy from the massive amount of dumplings they consumed or because they don’t want the night to end, Tobio doesn’t care to find out.

“Hold on,” Hinata says when they’re a block away. It’s not too cold out—not windy or wet and the sun is just starting to set—but it’s not exactly pleasant. But, Hinata has always been stubborn.

Tobio jostles around in his jacket and yanks his hat lower on his head. “What’s up?”

“Well,” he starts, running a hand over one of his bike handles before looking up to Tobio. Tobio reaches out to put a hand on Hinata’s waist, slipping under his unzipped parka and finding the soft fabric of his sweatshirt. “You know how I said I always wanted to kiss you,” Hinata continues, “the other day.”

“Yeah,” Tobio says, gulping.

“What about you?”

“I didn’t figure it out for a while. I... I’m not exactly…” Tobio trails off, hating that he can’t quite find the words. He manages to look Hinata in the eyes, closing Hinata’s sweatshirt in his fist. “But, I feel the same. About you.”

Hinata reaches up on his tiptoes and manages to deposit a kiss on Tobio’s chin before Tobio leans down enough to meet him half-way. It’s just as good as the times before. This time, Tobio is brave enough to show how he feels even if he can’t manage the words. He tries using his tongue like Hinata had before, licking at the seam of Hinata’s lips, humming when Hinata gasps and opens to him. Hinata’s hands creep up his chest, followed by the sound of his bike crashing to the pavement next to them. Hinata’s little tongue meets his, sending fizzy sensations straight to his stomach. He remembers their first kiss on the porch, and then the morning after in Hinata’s bed, and sort of… looks forward to when he can’t count how many times they’ve done this.

He’s a stupid sap, apparently.

Hinata tugs on the hair at the nape of Tobio’s neck, and Tobio grunts out, “Shouyou,” raspy and low. A little embarrassed at Hinata’s answering, curious hum, he seeks out warmth at the corner of Hinata’s jaw and ear, pressing small kisses down his neck until he can’t reach any further due to his layers and layers of clothes. Hinata is small and sweet and making happy noises in his arms.

“Tobio, I gotta…” Hinata says, voice wobbly. “I gotta go home.”

“Uh-huh,” Tobio replies, but he doesn’t listen.

When they finally pull away from each other, Tobio feels warm and stretchy like honey, watching Hinata zip up his parka and put on his gloves. He doesn’t like the idea of Hinata biking up the mountain in the cold.

“C’mere,” he says as he tugs his beanie from his pocket. Placing it on a confused Hinata’s head is harder than expected, especially since his hair seems more stubborn than _he_ is, but Tobio manages to get it over his ears eventually.

Hinata looks... stupid. And good. Stupidly good. Tufts of orange peeking out here and there under the grey knit of Tobio’s hat, with the deep blue sky behind him dotted with streetlights.

“Thanks,” Hinata’s voice is small, and so is his smile. Tobio can’t resist leaning in and kissing him again, until Hinata murmurs against his lips, “At this rate we’re gonna swap our whole wardrobes.”

“I do want that back,” Tobio says when he moves away, flicking the side of Hinata’s head. “Text me when you get home, if you haven’t cycled off a cliff or something.”

Hinata pulls his bike upright and swings a leg over. “See you Monday,” he says with a grin.

Tobio watches him push off into the evening. “See you.”

The last thing he sees of Hinata is his hand in the air waving goodbye.

Tobio decides, when he’s home in bed and staring at his phone waiting for a text, that whatever Monday brings… he’s probably really screwed. What are they gonna do when they’re together with other people at school? With their team?

Then, his phone lights up, and the furrow of Tobio’s brow softens.

 **Hinata:** hoooooome! sweet dreams volleyball nerd!! (´〜｀*) zzz

Despite his worries, he falls asleep quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come say hello on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)! 
> 
> If the tenses are weird, let me know! Writing in present is odd when Kageyama likes to wallow and reminisce. ;D


End file.
